300 lésions
by riza29
Summary: De nouveau arrivant vont arriver dans la vie des Soma, comment cela vatil se passer?Ceci est ma toute première fic! j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!


300 lésions

**Chapitre 1 : Une malédiction, une fête et une nouvelle venue.**

Un jour, il y a très longtemps un dieu dit au animaux : « Je vous invite à une fête que je compte donner demain soir mais attention, ne soyez surtout pas en retard ! »

En entendant cela, la souris sournoise mentit au chat, son voisin. Elle lui dit, en effet, que la fête devait avoir lieu le surlendemain. Le jour suivant, jour de la fête, la souris se rendit chez le dieu, cachée sur le dos du bœuf. Et une fois arrivée, elle sauta à terre pour arriver la première puis, le tigre et les autres animaux arrivèrent. La fête battit son plein jusqu'au petit matin, dans la joie et la bonne humeur … Bien entendu, tout ceci se déroula en l'absence du chat, car ce dernier avait été vilainement trompé …

En réalité ça ne c'est pas vraiment dérouler ainsi.

Un jour le dieu invita à sa fête seulement les animaux qu'il jugeait les plus puissants et les plus beaux soit 26 au total. Bien entendu vous me direz que la malédiction des Soma ainsi que le zodiaque chinois ne tient compte que 13 des invités.

Cependant la réalité est tout autre : les 13 autres animaux (écureuil, lynx, loup, porc, kangourou, dauphin, buffle, iguane, panthère, chamois, koala, zèbre, aigle) conviés étaient jaloux de l'attention que le dieu portait aux autres. Envieux ils décidèrent de mettre fin à la gloire des 13. Ainsi la fête qui devait être l'union des animaux et le début de la gloire éternelle de ce Dieu c'était transformé en véritable fiasco. Le Dieu très en colère fit partir les 13 troubles fête. Et fit promettre au treize autre de rester à jamais au près de lui.

C'est ainsi que la malédiction des Soma commença.

Dans la résidence de Shigure.

K : Quoi ?

S : Ben pourquoi vous faites ces têtes là, vous êtes pas content !

T : Non, mais….

K : **Faut dire que tu nous mets un peu sur le fait, non !**

SMais non quelle drôle d'idée….

K : **Tu te fous de nous, t'as passé la journée à passer des coups de téléphone et t'as même acheté une piscine, puis pourquoi une piscine en fait !**

S : ça va, ça va pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils, c'est pour qu'on soit tous ensemble que je fais ça et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'une piscine alors.

Y : Shigure qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

S : moi mais rien, ah, ah, ah

K : Tu me fatigues.

T : Bon, ben c'est pas tout mais je vais continuer de préparer le repas de demain et j'ai encore des courses à faire.

Y : Je vais t'aider.

S : Bon, ben moi…

K : Tu vas où comme ça ? tu crois pas qu'on va se taper tout le boulot.

S : Oh, mais vous êtes jeunes et frais et puis moi j'ai mon roman à boucler.

K : Depuis quand te soucis-tu de ton travail.

S : Mais depuis toujours mon cher Kyo.

Shigure partit continuer son roman préférant éviter toute discussion à propos de la fête, il ne voulait pas leur avouer ce qui ce tramais après tout ils souffraient bien assez de cette malédiction.

----

Le lendemain soir.

Ding, dong

T : oui ! J'arrive

Tohru ouvrit la porte devant elle se dressait une jolie jeune femme.

Inconnue : Bonjour je suis bien chez Shigure Soma

Ki : Tata Rin, tu es venue, je suis contente de te voir

R : Moi, aussi ma petite Kisa

Ki : Rentre, dit-elle tout en la tirant par le bras

R : Je ne sais pas….je ne suis pas invitée et puis je ne me suis pas présentée .Rin Soma

T : Tohru Honda enchantée.

Ki : Tu sais Tohru tata Rin fait également parti des 12, elle c'est le cheval

T : Ah je vois !

Ki : Tata tu restes là je vais prévenir tonton Shigure et les autres

R : Attends Kisa….

T : §Elle est bizarre pourquoi elle a voulu la retenir§

Bon ben on va les rejoindre

R : Oui bien sûr.

---

Quelques instants plus tard :

Ki : Tonton Shigure

S : Attends Kisa, tu vois bien je parle

Ki : Tonton Shigure

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ki : Tu as vu qui est là ?

Shigure, Ayame et Hatori se tournèrent tous les trois en direction de la jeune femme.

S, A ET Hat: **Rin!**

R : Je crois que je tombe mal, je vais partir.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand Shigure la rattrapa par le poignet.

S : Attends, Rin reste.

R : Non, J'étais pas invitée et puis vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez

S : Attends, attends reste

A : Oui, reste plus on est de fous plus on rit

R : Vous êtes sûrs

A : Mais oui

Kisa entraîna Rin vers les autres.

Kag : ça fait longtemps

Hi : Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Mo : Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi tu es partie ? tu nous a menti

R : **Puisque je vous dis que j'avais des choses à régler et puis occupez vous de vos affaires !**

R redevenant plus calme : Excusez moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

Comme pour détendre l'ambiance, la petite Kisa l'entraîna à l'intérieur où Kagura et Tohru étaient entrées.

Peu de temps après Kagura et Tohru sortaient timidement de la maison, gênées de devoir se présenter ainsi devant une majorité de garçons.

De l'extérieur on pouvait entendre une toute petite voix, encourageant une Rin à sortir car celle-ci hésitait à se montrer dans un maillot de bain peut-être un petit peu trop petit.

Lorsque enfin elle sortit celle-ci tentait de se cacher derrière la petite fille.

A (complètement saoul) : Pourquoi tu te caches Rin ? Moi je trouve que tu es très séduisante.

R : Non, je suis complètement ridicule.

A : Ben, ce n'est pas l'avis de ces jeunes garçons, ils sont tombés littéralement sous ton charme.

Rin sentant la discussion dégénérée préféra s'éclipser dans la piscine.

A : Oh, les gars il faut calmer vos pulsions

Y : Ayamé arrête, tu es complètement ridicule, pourquoi faut-il que tu sortes toujours des âneries.

H : Normal un âne ne sort que des âneries

N'ayant pas entendu ces remarques Ayamé poursuivit.

A : Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, mon petit frère, tu n'apprendras jamais la subtilité d'une femme.

Y : T'en fais pas mal toi une subtilité.

Yuki partit préférant éviter cette conversation totalement dénuant de sens.

----

Devant la piscine.

S : ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est revenue ?

Hat : Je ne sais pas peut-être un jour ou deux, hier elle est passée au manoir.

S : Je vois Akito l'a convoquée.

Hat : Oui ;

S : C'est bizarre Hatori, mais j'ai la vague impression que depuis le décès de son père qu'elle sourit plus.

Hat : Tu insinues quoi, qu'elle ….

S : Non, jamais je n'imaginerais une chose pareille, je ne fais juste que constater.

Hat : Enfin ….je vais te dire il ne lui rendait pas la vie facile, il était toujours après elle.

S : Oui

A : Alors les gars on matte les minettes !

Hat : Ayamé tu es saoul.

A : Mais non c'est une illusion.

S : Ayamé.

A : Oui.

S : Va voir s'il reste des bières au frigo.

A : Bonne idée viens Hatori.

Hat : §pitié, je déteste quand il est comme ça §

---

Shigure s'approcha de la piscine et tendit ça main à Rin pour l'aider à sortir.

Prise par l'élan celle-ci resta un moment collée au torse du jeune homme.

Il fallait bien l'avouer ce contact bien que bref lui faisait plaisir.

R : Excuse moi, il faut que j'aille me changer.

Ces quelques paroles sortirent ces deux êtres de leur étrange torpeur.

Shigure la laissa passée, tout en regardant son corps parfait se diriger vers la maison.

Il resta là un sourire au coin des lèvres avec cependant la sensation qu'elle tentait de l'éviter, de croiser son regard.

Minuit

R : Merci, pour la fête, c'était sympa, je me suis bien amusée.

T : Vous allez déjà partir, mais pourquoi vous ne restez pas dormir ?

R : Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

T : Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ki : Dis oui, dis oui s'il te plait.

S : Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser notre invitation.

Sous des regards insistant Rin accepta.

R : D'accord mais juste pour cette nuit.


End file.
